Living in a Brand New World
by travis104
Summary: Travis wanted a brand new life but never expected a single wish to one day transport him to the Disney realm. Now Travis must adjust to living with Disney characters and adjust to a brand new life. Except some fun adventures mainly with the bugs from A Bug's Life, but also appearances by Mickey and the gang, Cars, Mushu, and more. Rated K


**Living in a Brand New World**

By: travis104

Disclaimer: I don't own of the Disney characters. I just own my own character, who just happens to have the same first name as me (Travis). Also, some things might be different from how the movies played out, but I will try my best to explain those along the way. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Lost and Looking for Direction

*This story starts off in the "real world."*

Our story starts off in the middle of a field at nighttime. Why are we in the middle of a field? Who knows… Our character, Travis, was walking around trying to find a new place to live. His life was in shambles and he wanted to restart his life. Ever since the economy tanked, he was moving from place to place. One day he decided to just get away from it all and walk outside at night. He carried a backpack filled with a few clothes, basic food items, health stuff, some cash, and a map.

"Why me? Why can't my life go any better," Travis said to himself as he walked.

One thing that kept Travis happy was thinking about Disney. Years ago, when Travis was younger, he went to Walt Disney World and enjoyed every moment of his trip. He wished he could live with the Disney characters because in the end it made him happy.

Travis continued walking for a few minutes until he found a forest. He decided to set up basecamp here tonight. The weather looked to be clear but cool. Thankfully, Travis carried a jacket with him and decided to put it on. As he was setting up a bed, which tonight was a flat surface of leaves under a tree, he noticed an ant on the ground. He sat on the ground and watched it walk around. As Travis watched, he thought more about Disney.

"Know what this reminds me of.. a Bug's Life, one of my favorite Disney movies. Flik trying to save his ant colony from grasshoppers and eventually succeeding with the help of some circus bugs. Why can't my life go something like that.. you know being a hero, having some great friends…" Travis thought as he shed a small tear.

As Travis looked up to the sky, he saw a shooting star. He thought of the song from Pinocchio, When You Wish Upon a Star, and decided to make a wish.

"I wish my life were different. I wish I could find a new place to live. I wish well to be somewhere where I am happy," Travis wished in his mind. He looked down at the ground to see the ant he was paying attention to earlier had disappeared, probably to find another place to find shelter.

Minutes later, Travis grew tired and yawned. He looked up at the starry sky one more time before putting his head on his backpack which he was using as a pillow and fell asleep. Someday, he hoped his wish would come true. What he did not know that his wish would be coming to life very quickly.

Meanwhile, in another place, a group of people were watching Travis through a portal. However, these people were very different. They were animated and just so happened to be the world-famous Disney characters. The group consisted of Yen Sid, Mickey Mouse, and also two of the characters from Travis' favorite movie, A Bug's Life: Flik and Princess Atta. Everyone was their usual size except for Flik and Princess Atta who were human-sized as well. _(You will find out why this is the case in a future chapter.)_

Yen Sid began speaking: "There he is. All alone. We need to find some way to help him."

Flik spoke up next: "How do we do that?" Yen Sid answered: "We bring him here."

Atta crossed her arms and spoke up: "But how would he survive in the Disney realm? It would be total craziness if everyone found out a real human was here."

"We can raise him up to be like one of us," Mickey answered. "His life can be much better as long as he is with some good company like ourselves." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Yen Sid saw the agreement with the other 3 and smiled. "I think it's settled then. We will bring him into our world."

Flik raised his hand up to speak. Yen Sid responded: "Go ahead Flik." Flik proceeded to speak: "I think we can take care of him. He seems to like us bugs a lot." Mickey thought this was a great idea. Atta smiled and agreed.

Yen Sid cast a spell which made some sheets of paper appear on the table in front of them. "On these papers are a list of Travis' likes and dislikes in terms of Disney films. The three characters took a piece of paper.

Mickey: "Favorite characters: Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Chip and Dale, Pluto, A Bug's Life characters…" When Flik and Atta heard their movie mentioned, they let out a big cheer. Mickey continued: "… Mushu, Finn McMissile, the list goes on and on. He won't have a problem making new friends."

Flik looked at another section. "Least favorite: most of the villains. No surprise there." Atta looked over to Flik and asked a question: "But Travis doesn't know about Hopper and how things have changed after the movie. What is he going to think when Hopper shows up to the ant hill?" Flik wondered for a moment: "Hopper certainly has changed for the better and is much friendlier to us. I think Travis won't mind," Flik responded as he put the paper down. Mickey added on: "A lot of stuff has changed not just for you guys, but all the movies Travis has seen. It will take some getting used to."

Yen Sid continued: "I don't think it will be a problem." Yen Sid looked towards Flik and Atta. "Can you two take care of the boy until we are ready to introduce him to the world? I think he will be safe on Ant Island until then." Flik and Atta answered together: "Yes." Mickey smiled and said: "Thank you guys. You will do great." Flik and Atta hugged and kissed each other. Yen Sid smiled as well. "Then it is settled, I will bring him here tonight. I will try and get him as close the island as possible but you guys will need to find him."

Atta responded with a smile: "It's no problem. I'm sure we can ask the birds for assistance. The birds are at least friendlier as well and don't eat us bugs anymore." Mickey raised his finger and added on: "Please keep him in your protection until we are ready to reveal his presence. Only the ants, grasshoppers, circus bugs, and other Ant Island creatures should know about this." Flik responded: "Agreed."

Yen Sid gave the final instructions to the group. "Mickey: Prepare the castle for his arrival in a few days' time. Let the others in the castle know what is going on. Flik and Atta: Keep him safe. We will keep this as secret as possible from the rest of the Disney realm until then." Everyone nodded in agreement. Yen Sid stood up from the table: "Now let's go. I need to get my magic spells set. I wish you all good luck." Everyone stood up and shook hands and departed except Yen Sid who looked back at the portal showing Travis fast asleep. Immediately he started using his magic to teleport Travis away.

*Setting: Forest where Travis is sleeping.*

Back at the forest, Travis was fast asleep with his head on his backpack. All of a sudden, magic dust started surrounding Travis. He continued sleeping through it all. His body and backpack disappeared and teleported to the Disney realm. The next day, Travis woke up from a nice long nap but he realized something was different. The sun was up. He took his head off the backpack and looked around and saw a desert-like landscape with cracks all around. He got up and realized it was hot enough that he didn't need his coat anymore. He put the coat away and looked around some more.

"Where am I," Travis said to himself. "I thought I was in a forest when I went to sleep last night." He started to walk around. Every time he saw a crack, he had to run and jump over it because the drop from the surface felt like half a mile long. "Something isn't right… when does a desert have huge drops like this?" He saw a wall in the distance and started to walk towards it hoping to find some shelter in this heat. However, he spotted a bird in the sky that was coming towards him. Travis ducked his head as the bird flew past him. The bird came back and landed next to him. Travis looked up and knew something was wrong. The bird was probably twice to three times the size of him and it started chirping at him. Travis let out a huge scream and started running with his backpack in tow towards the hole in the wall. The bird followed suit and chased after him. Travis continued running managing to outrun the giant bird but then tripped over a small rock. His backpack flew in the air and into one of the cavernous cracks in the ground. "Oh snap. My backpack." He turned around and saw the bird flying towards him and he decided to ditch the idea of going for the backpack and run towards the hole. He jumped over the cracks and eventually made it to the hole and ran far inside. The hole was small enough for him but not big enough for the bird to get through. The bird stopped in front of the hole and looked inside. Travis looked back and starred at the bird. However, the bird did something he did not expect. The bird talked with a womanly voice. "Come back… I'm not here to hurt you." This confused Travis. Birds don't talk with human voices. He backed up some more into the cave and shouted back: "stay away. I have no idea who you are. You're not supposed to talk." After the bird pleaded a few more times for Travis to come out, she gave up and flew away. However, the bird made a note of where the backpack fell because she was going to get some help to retrieve it. Travis stayed in the cave for the rest of the day not wanting to walk back outside. He found some water in the cave that kept him alive.

Meanwhile, watching this whole scene play out was a certain ant on Ant Island with a leave-made scope: Princess Atta (who happens to be back at her ant-size now). She went back to the ant hill to tell Flik and the others what happened and to meet up with the bird who found Travis. It was time to form a rescue party.

**Writer's Note: Please note that none of the stuff I explained about my character pertains to my real-life situation. I am not homeless nor am I out of a job. In fact, I have a job and am enjoying my life. Don't take this situation as something real going on with me. I just needed a way to explain why Travis was wanting a new life and that was all I could think of.**

**If you have any suggestions for me to improve my writing, please let me know. I am pretty new to writing fanfictions and can use all the suggestions I can get. **

**Thanks and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.**


End file.
